


B W U (be with you)  - Sanvers video - Full!

by sweetaswholepie



Series: Sanvers Video Edits [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie
Summary: trying not to be emo about 305





	B W U (be with you)  - Sanvers video - Full!

I know this is a few days late but I had to start over since the project file deleted. hope you guys like it. I know tonight's episode is going to suck... let this be a reminder of the good times we had?

 

<https://youtu.be/qH0WeU78wBY>

update: thank you guys so much for watching <3 


End file.
